Can You Help Me Please?
by FishyMonkey
Summary: Mampukah Hyukjae membujuk orang itu? Atau Hyukjae akan gagal dan terlantar di jalan begitu saja? /KyuHyuk / yaoi / boyxboy / RnR PLEASEE / chap 1 out
1. Prolog

Tittle : Can You Help Me Please?

Author : FishyMonkey

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, dll

Genre : YAOI, fluffy, sisanya tentuin sendiri

Warning : boyxboy , banyak typo:'v

#Fishymonkey

Hyukjae tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Dia dipecat, di usir dari apartementnya tanpa uang sepeserpun di dompetnya. Dan disinilah dia, membawa tas keperluannya dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang sering dia liat sehari-hari.

Sungguh dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia hendak lakukan. Tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang harus dia coba.

TING TONG

Dengan gemetar tangan kurus Hyukjae menekan tombol bel di samping pintu itu. Menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berparas yang terbilang tampan. Sosok itu menatap Hyukjae bingung. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Menahan malu.

"Ada apa?" suara berat itu menyamu kedatangan Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap wajah orang itu.

"A..aku Hyukjae. Orang yg tinggal satu lantai denganmu."

"Ahh.. Hyukjae.. Ada apa?"

"Ungg.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar."

Sosok itu terlihat berfikir, sambil matanya yang terus menatap Hyukjae dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Masih dengan kebingunganya. Pasalnya dia dan Hyukjae tidak pernah bertemu, apa lagi bertegur sapa. Bahkan dia baru tau kalo ada yang selantai dengan dirinya.

Dengan keraguan sosok itu memeinggirkan dirinya. Mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam istananya. Hyukjae yang melihat gerakan sosok itu pun segera masuk. Tak lupa koper bawaannya yang sangat berat itu.

"Duduk lah di sofa. Akan aku buatkan minum."

"Ti..tidak usahh. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar saja."

Lagi-lagi sosok itu di buat bingung oleh Hyukjae. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hyukjae sudah menolak tawarannya untuk di buatkan minum kan. Dengan langkah yang terbilanh angkuh, sosok itu kini duduk di depan Hyukjae. Memprerhatkan gerak-gerik Hyukjae.

Lama dengan keheningan ini. Hyukjae hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Sungguh dia malu dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Katakan." ucap sosok itu secara singkat. Membuat Hyukjae harus meremas ujung bajunya.

"Begini.. Aku di usir dari apartemenku. Dan ini sudah malam."

"Lalu?"

"A..aku juga ughh tidak punya uang."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh tidak, aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari. Sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Sosok itu menatap Hyukjae datar. Hyukjae yakin ini pasti tidak akan berhasil. Usahanya pasti akan sia-sia. Bodoh sekali kau Hyukjaeee!

"Hm boleh. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Kepala Hyukjae terangkat seketika. Bibirnya tertarik menunjukkan kebahagiannya. Matanya berbinar seakan menemukan harta karun yang telah ia cari selama ini.

"A..apa itu syaratnya?"

"Masakkan aku makanan untuk sarapan dan makan malam." sosok itu tersenyum pada Hyukjae. Membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak kencang. Nafasnya pun seakan berhenti. Dia tau siapa orang yang ada di depannya ini. Dia selalu memandangnya dari jauh. Tapi sungguh Hyukjae tak tau, jika orang ini sudah tersenyum, seakan dunia berhenti berputar.

Hyukjae menundukkan badannya. Menandakan sebagaimana besar rasa terima kasih itu kepada orang di depannya ini.

"Terima kasih... Kyuhyun-shi~"

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

How? :'3 ini di ketik dari hp. Makanya gak panjang. Dan pasti banyak typo.

This is my first time make kyuhyuk fanfict...

Mind to comment?


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Can You Help Me Please?

Author : FishyMonkey

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, dll

Genre : YAOI, fluffy, sisanya tentuin sendiri

Warning : boyxboy , banyak typo:'v

#Fishymonkey

~Flashback~

"Maaf Hyukjae, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal disini lagi."

"Ta..tapi kenapa? Aku sudah bayar uang bulanan kan kemarin?"

"Kau bayar uang bulanan untuk 2 bulan yang lalu Hyukjae. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dengan terus membiarkanmu terus-menerus terlambat membayar uang. Aku mempunyai keluarga, dan aku membutuhkan uang tepat waktu."

"To..tolong beri aku waktu seminggu lagi. Aku akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan dan membayar uang yang sudah menunggak ini."

"Maag Hyukjae, keputusanku sudah bulat. Bereskan barangmu dan tinggalkan apartement ini malam ini juga."

"Ta..tapi ahjumma-" belum sempat Hyukkae melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemilik apartement itu sudah melenggang pergi.

~End Flashback~

Dan disinilah Hyukjae sekarang. Merapikan bantal dan selimut yang akan dia pakai di atas karpet bebulu milik Kyuhyun yang ada di depan tv. Hey, mendapat tempat untuk menetap saja dia sudah bersyukur. Dia tidak menyesal sama sekali walaupun hanya dipersilahkn duduk di ruang tengah.

"Paling tidak aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman." ucap Hyukjae sambil menarik badannya.

Mata Hyukjae mulai terpejam dan lama-kelamaan kantuk menyerang dirinya. Mengantarnya untuk berjalan-jalan bersama sang bunga tidur.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Hendak ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya. Tapi ia terhenti untuk menatap sosok yang berbaring di atas karpetnya. Dia tidak tau siapa orang ini. Mungkin saja orang ini akan mencuri barang-barang berharganya. Atau mungkin akan membunuh Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tidur. Tidak, orang berwajah polos seperti Hyukjae tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Tapi tetap saja itu hal aneh untuk membiarkan orang asing tinggal begitu saja di rumahnya. Bahkan mereka cuma sekedar tau nama-ok, itu bagi kyuhyun. Bagi Hyukjae dia tau lebih banyak soal Kyuhyun- . Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tau jika dia membiarkan orang lain tinggal di apartementnya? Ahh Kyuhyun benar-benar kehabisan akal.

*SKIP*

Sinar matahari menari-nari menyelimuti bumi. Alunan lagu indah nan alami yang selalu dinyanyikan burung-burung kecil di pinggir jendalanya selalu menjadi alarm alami bagi Kyuhyun. Mata sipitnya sedikit terbuka mencoba melihat jam dinding dengan ornamen yang artistik tertempel di dindingnya. 06.15. Paling tidak dia masih punya waktu untuk membuat sarapan.

Semua berubah ketika telinga tajamnya menanhkap suara-suara aneh dari luar kamarnya. Pencuri? Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah mengunci pintu depannya.

Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah keluar kamar. Mencoba sebagaimana mungkin agar langkahnya tak terdengar. Disinilah dia sekarang. Di depan dapur melihat seseorang...

"Ahh sudah bangun Kyuhyun-shi? Maaf kalau aku membuat keributan. Mencoba mengerjakan syarat yang kau kasih." Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menunjukkan spatula yang sedang dia pegang.

Ahh benar Hyukjae. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa lupa? Orang yang semalam membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat beranjak dari depan tv karena dia kira yang datang adalah rekan kerjanya. Ternyata hanya seorang manusia kecil-what?- dengan wajah memohon untuk menetap di rumahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku biasa bangun jam segini. Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan buat kopi."

Kyuhyu segera mengambil cangkir dan serbuk kopi yang biasa dia gunakan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia tidak sendiri lagi sekarang. Ekor matanya melirik Hyukjae yang tengah sibuk memasak... Nasi goreng? Ya tampaknya nasi goreng dari apa yang Kyuhyun liat.

"Hyukjae-shi, kau mau kopi?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae menengak sebentar dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Ani, aku tidak suka kopi."

"Kalau susu?"

"Ahh tidak usah repot-repot. Kalau kau ijinkan nanti aku bisa buat sendiri." ucap Hyukjae. Membuat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya datar kini terlihat menarik bibirnya sedikit.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

Yups, pada akhirnya mereka duduk di meja makan. Saling berhadapan dan diam seribu bahasa. Hanya terdengar suara sendok yang sibuk bermesraan dengan piring yang di bawahnya. Merasa sunyi yang amat sangat, Kyuhyun kembali menatap jam di ruang tengah yang bisa dia liat dari dapurnya.

"Sial, jam 7!" Kyuhyun terhentak dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Jangan tanyakan Hyukjae kaget atau tidak. Sudah kubilang kalau Hyukjae tau Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar nama kan? Bahkan Hyukjae tau kalau Kyuhyun selalu berangkat kantor jam 07.15. Siapa dirimu Hyukjae-ah , stalker kah?

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Gajinya bisa di potong kalau dia telat sedikit saja! Hyukjae hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat Kyuhyun berlari sambil menenteng seragamnya. Karena sungguh, itu pertunjukkan yang lucu. Dan ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae melihat Kyuhyun dalam posisi seperti itu.

Hyukjae kembali merapikan piring-piring kotor dan segera mencucinya. Debuman keras terdengar terdengar dan hampir membuat piring di tangan Hyukjae jatuh.

"Eoh? Dia berangkat begitu saja?" ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap pintu depan yang tertutup. Namun tiba-tiba pintu itu kembali terbuka, menambilkan muka Kyuhyun yang penuh akan kepanikan.

"Passwordnya 030288." BLAM!

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan berbeda. Dan harapan bodoh Hyukjae muncul. Untuk tidak segera mendapatkan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Ahaha xD how?

Lupa bilang kalo yg kemarin itu prolog bukan chap 1 boohooo

Ohh ya buat yg nanya di komennan. Iya ini ngetik lewat hp. Dan uploadnya lewat opmin. Walau rada ribet tapi untung aja masih bisa upload hehe xD

So jadi gmn chap 1 nya? Mind to review?


End file.
